


One Rough Ride

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Oral, Riding, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Eden discovers that Alonso likes being ridden. Eden belongs to SSO-Eden-Dawnvalley on tumblr.





	One Rough Ride

In the deep forests of Mistfall, the lights in the ranger cabin were dimmed and the curtains were drawn. The doors leading outside were all locked, too, to give the pair inside the privacy that they needed. Eden smiled into Alonso’s kiss as he stroked one hand down over her hair and down her back, fingers grazing the spot where her bra strap had been before he’d managed to remove it. She’d teased him, saying that surely a ranger must be good with knots, so a bra clasp should be no problem. He’d responded by kissing her, one hand grazing the curve of her breast. He cupped the soft flesh now, one thumb rubbing over the nipple gently, sending zings of pleasure down her spine. Eden gasped and moaned, tilting her head back as Alonso buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. She sat on his lap, and she could feel that he was as hard as she was wet.

“Did you end up buying those condoms?” asked Eden, and moaned as Alonso’s tongue came out to just graze her skin.

“Eventually,” said Alonso, looking her in the eyes, and he was blushing bright red despite his dilated pupils.

“Then go and get one,” said Eden, grinding down against him, an action that made both of them moan. Alonso squeezed her breast, drawing another moan from her.

“We’ll take this to the bedroom?” asked Alonso, leading the way there after Eden stood on shaky legs. She nodded and followed him, but hesitated as she was about to take her seat on the end of the bed. She bit her lip as she smiled.

“Hey, how would you feel about me being on top?” asked Eden. Alonso blinked in surprise, but the erection straining at the front of his pants had other ideas.

“Well, I… yeah, let’s do that,” said Alonso, grinning, though he still blushed like a school boy. Eden grinned, wishing that she’d been there to witness Alonso buying condoms for the first time. He’d probably slipped them in between several other things, or used the self-serve checkouts.

“Take a seat, then,” said Eden, gesturing to the end of the bed. Alonso took his ranger pants off first, and Eden’s mouth watered at the sight of him. She’d felt it, sure, but this… it was still amazing to see that the saying was true for fingers, not feet. Though the fingers were good too.

When Alonso took his underwear off, though (tighty-whities, of course), Eden held up a hand to stop him from opening the condom right away.

“Wait,” said Eden, getting on her knees in front of him. She licked her lips as she wrapped a hand around his cock, and Alonso trembled slightly in anticipation. Then, he tilted his head back and moaned as Eden took as much of him in her mouth as she could. And it was quite a bit, too, though she pulled back so she wouldn’t gag on him. She lowered her head down before bobbing it back up, very much enjoying the way Alonso’s cock throbbed in her mouth and the way he clutched at her hair and moaned her name.

“Eden, yes, I love that, that’s so-“ he managed to get out, and Eden was only a little surprised when she could taste him. He must really like that. She grinned as she pulled away from him, licking her lips. If he liked that, she wondered how he’d like it when she really took control.

“Okay, now you can wrap it up,” said Eden with a giggle, wiping spit from her chin. She watched him, noting the way he was quite tender with his cock. He must really be close, then. Darn. Or maybe he’d ride it out, pun very much intended.

As soon as Alonso was satisfied with the way the condom sat on his cock, he nodded and took his hand away. And Eden stood in front of him and slowly unzipped her jeans. Alonso watched, his eyes drinking in every part of her, and she grinned at the way his cock throbbed as she revealed her dripping wet pussy to him. Oh, he wanted this very much.

Eden thought that she would always remember the way Alonso moaned as she sank down onto him, his cock slipping inside her easily until she was fully seated. She moved around a little, getting comfortable, and Alonso moaned as her movements sent pleasure racing through him. He didn’t know where to touch first, much like the first time they’d had sex, but he soon settled with taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Eden kissed him back, but only for a moment before she started moving her hips, rotating them back and forth as she started to lift her body up slightly.

Alonso moaned as Eden rode him, his hands gripping her hips, her waist, her legs, trying to find out which part of her felt better. For a while, Eden thought that she was in control. But then, as Alonso got closer, he started to move his hips more, grabbing her hips as he thrust up into her.

“Oh, wow,” said Eden, gasping as he pulled her down onto him hard. She wouldn’t have been surprised or disappointed if he’d flipped her over then and there and started fucking her for all he was worth. But he didn’t. Instead, Alonso kept jerking his hips up, thrusting up into her as fast and as much as he could. Sweat soon covered his forehead, and he stopped for a moment to take his shirt off, one of the buttons tearing off and flying across the room. He’d fix that later, no doubt. But Eden very much enjoyed the sight of his bare, muscular chest gleaming with sweat, the muscles in his abs tensing and flexing as he thrust up into her. Eden trailed her hand down his chest, and Alonso cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back in ecstacy.

A few more thrusts and he was done, and Eden relaxed her grip on him, but only enough so that she could grind on him a few more times until she reached her own orgasm, panting and moaning as her walls tightened around him. She panted as she pulled him out of her and rested her head on his chest, her eyes half-lidded. She grinned at him.

“What?” asked Alonso, his fingers gently stroking a curl of her hair where it had stuck to her neck from sweat.

“I guess you like a rough ride,” said Eden with a grin, and kissed his nose. Alonso pulled her in and kissed her, breaking away after only a few moments to breathe. Then, he grinned.

“Only if it’s you riding,” said Alonso. Now Eden blushed, settling in beside him for a few moments so that she could get her breath back. Then, she knew that they’d need to shower to wash off the sweat and other bodily fluids. Alonso always insisted on it, because he insisted on doing everything right. Just like he insisted on the water bottle that he now handed to her. Eden smiled gratefully as she took it and sat up to take a sip.

“My innocent boyfriend is discovering kinks,” said Eden, smiling at him.

“We’re exploring my sexuality,” said Alonso. “I’ve read that that’s healthy in a relationship.”

“Yes, it is,” said Eden, her heart swelling at how much he cared. She teased him about being so innocent, but honestly, she loved this boy.


End file.
